Sweet Deliquent!
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: A delinquent who act so tough but would actually gets lonely from time to time. And a girl who sees the loneliness that is hidden deep down those glaring eyes. This is a story about the two of them, of their past, their relationship and feelings and the true love that goes through every obstacle in life. A/U and a little OOC. Please R&R cause I am suck writing summaries.
1. Delinquent, Tears and Traffic Accident

Chapter 1 - Delinquent, tears, and traffic accident.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. I'm back after a long short vacation. I guess I'll just keep writing yuri stories for sometime more. ^^ My life is actually getting pretty bad and it makes me wanna just quit everything. But Mirakurun26-chan seemed quite sad so I guess I am hanging on for a while more.

WARNING: It's an AU. The events will start to unfold as the story goes on, so don't worry! And there is a little OOC too. But in a way, that is how the character's personality will be if things were to happen this way, I think.

* * *

Human always judge others by their exterior, their appearance and actions. They never have enough time to look into someone's heart, even through they keep blabbering on and on about rubbish things such as "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Today, I am going to bring you a story, about a really sweet delinquent, who acts pretty tough on the outside, but actually is a girl that would get lonely from time to time. And another blonde, which saw through the delinquent's mask, looked at not only the girl's outside, but also the inside as well. And the story of true love that overcomes everything (yeah, that's the main theme). Thus, let's end the crazy talk and let the story begin.

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

A loud, fierce shout could be heard in the Nanamori's senior high school ground. The source of that voice was a slim, average height brunette. The girl looked like she was quite annoyed as her glare piercing at the blonde, fragile-looking blonde who just bumped really hard into her. The girl was slowly pulling herself up from the ground, she apologized as she flashed an really shy smile. That blonde girl was no one else but Toshino Kyouko. Of course, being a girl of that age, despite the fact that she had a nice figure and a nice face as well, but due to her strange super shyness, Kyouko wasn't really popular. It was not her first time here, but it was her first day studying here. She's been here before, but only for completing files and stuff like that. The tomboy that she just crashed into was the exact opposite, in a bad way indeed. The brunette, Yui Funami, was notoriously well-known in the school due to her bad habits of skipping class, talking back to teachers, and ignoring every kind of scold that she receives. Due to those reasons, she was labelled a delinquent by almost every in school. With the addition of being cold and arrogant, she was feared by not only the students in the class, but also by her senpais and kouhais, too.

"Ah, s-sorry. It's my bad!"

Kyouko said 'sorry', trying her best to sound genuinely as an attempt to cool down the situation. In fact, Yui was the one at fault. But then, Kyouko just transferred to this school, so it was natural that she didn't want to have any enemies. In spite that she was a new girl, she heard about Yui as well. That made her cautious even more than she needed to be. The brunette glance Kyouko for a short moment more. That was when...

"Eh? You are...?"

"I-I'm Toshino Kyouko. Please to meet you."

Yui widened her eyes in extreme surprise, but then closed them lightly. A short moment pass, and the delinquent's eyes opened. The cold glare disappeared, as it was replaced by a strangely sad expression, the kind of face that even you would feel like crying when you see it. A mix of sadness, disappointment and somehow, dreamy. That face shocked Kyouko to her very own core, as she asked, seemingly concerned.

"Ano... Is everything alright?"

"Tsk. I'm fine. Sorry for blaming you."

Despite her own face, Yui answered curtly and walked away, making people around gasped in astonishment. Of course, it was a strange scene for everyone, as they thought that the transfer student was dead for sure. The blonde, however, just stand idly as she slowly became obsessed with Yui's face. For god know reasons, Kyouko couldn't but feeling that she had met the brunette before. The weird emotion that bubbled inside her head quickly transform into a headache as images flash through her mind, images that she had never seen before. Or at least she thought so. Taking a minute to calm herself, the school bell brought her back to reality immediately as she began to sprint towards her classroom. She was just in time for the teacher introduction. But as she walked into the classroom.

"Tsk. You again?"

A familiar voice could be heard before she had a chance to introduce herself. Looking to search for the person that just spoke, only to her surprise, it was Yui. The girl's expression from before could no longer be found as she roughly clicked her tongue. The teacher asked, raising her voice a little.

"Funami-san, are you familiar with her?"

It was no more than a question to satisfy a person's curiosity, but it struck the brunette like a storm. The girl's face contorted a little, although it was unknown if pain or anger was the reason. Yui was obviously annoyed. She stood up, walking out out of the classroom in a ignorant manner, whispering to herself.

"Why should I know someone like her?"

And with that and no more care about the world, she left the classroom, and of course the teacher made no attempt to stop her. The teachers of this school had already getting used to this. The brunette who was labelled delinquent skip class much more than you would ever imagine, but still managed to pass her exams every time. That was why nobody was bothered to actually scold her anymore, as she would just casually ignore it. The teacher sighed exhaustively and continued:

"Please don't mind that. Alright, please introduce yourself."

"I-I'm Toshino Kyouko. I just transferred here. Please treat me well!"

The blonde stuttered a little bit in the first words, but still managed to finish her very common and simple self-introduction. With that, the teacher was satisfied as she showed the new student to her seats and started the lesson. However, the Algebra wasn't that interesting to steal Kyouko's attention away from the mysterious girl. Every time she heard that voice, she felt that strange feeling. A kind of content, peaceful feeling that she didn't remember feeling before. Something compelled Kyouko to find out more about the strange delinquent - Yui, if her memories serve her right. The blonde heart suddenly ached at the name.

_'Definitely not normal...'_

As her mind was focused on the girl for the rest of the class, school ended without her noticing. The little shy girl wandered around, only to find herself walking towards the roof. It had became a bad habit of hers, resting on the roof after school. But as she grab the handle of the door that lead outside and twisted it, something unexpected enter her ears.

"Sniff...sniff..."

Someone was crying. Correction, someone was silently crying on the roof. And the voice indeed felt familiar once more. The sound of sniffing provoke Kyouko heart again. She completely opened the door, only to find it was no one else but Yui. The girl was sitting down, tears streaming down her face. The tough and rough delinquent that brought not only fear but curiosity and other kind of feelings to the blonde moments ago was crying, her eyes and cheeks all red. Kyouko wasn't expecting anything like this as she went stiff for a short moment. It seemed like Yui hadn't noticed her yet. For the very first time in life, Kyouko was confused. She never seen anyone but herself crying before as she were a crybaby. She had never needed to comfort anyone before, too, as only others had comforted her. In this kind of situation, she didn't know what to do. She tried to remember how everyone had did it before. And then she cautiously approach Yui, and tried to smile as she reached out and rubbed the brunette head. Surprising, the smile that she tried to force herself didn't seemed forced at all. It came naturally as she touch Yui's soft hair. The pleasant sweet words came without any thinking too, and she said something surprising bold despite her shy nature.

"Don't cry now. I'm here for you."

Kyouko didn't understand why she could said such a thing. To her, Yui was nothing more but a stranger who bumped into her and blamed her for it. But her intuition told her it was something more than just that. Everything was simply reflexive, there wasn't even a single bit of thinking involved. She did it on a whim, one could said so. The sudden comforting words made Yui looked up, and the only words she could mutter was:

"W-Why? Why?"

"Because you're crying."

Simple words can cause amazing effects. Yui stopped her tears at an instant. However, the girl who was labelled a delinquent only seemed more flustered than before.

"But... you said that you don't know me, didn't you?"

"I don't remember knowing you before. But you were crying."

"... I see... You don't remember me at all..."

Kyouko didn't saw that question. But she had no reason to lie. She never met the girl infront of her before. Unless, it was something before "that". Yeah, it must be "that". An event of her life that she was told by others that it happened. She was told that it happened years ago, when she woke up on the white sheet, the smell of disinfectant all around her. As Kyouko had such doubts, she felt a need to ask.

"We met when I was 8 or 9, wasn't it?"

"You remembered it?"

Yui's eye lit up as hope filled her heart. However, the answer from the blonde only served to kill all of it.

"I had an traffic accident when I was ten. When I woke up, I can't remember anything about two years prior to the accident. The doctors said it was partial amnesia. After that, my parents moved away for business. I can't remember anything at all. I'm sorry."

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Kyouko woke up. Her body was aching all over, and her head felt terribly numb, as if something was wrapping around it. The smell of disinfectant made her sneeze a few times. Opening her eyes, she realize she was lying on a hospital bed, inside a hospital room, with bandages around her head. _

_The doctors said that a car hit her and then ran away. They said she was lucky to not have any serious wounds except for a small skull fracture. But then, she started to realize... She could't remember anything recently. She could recognize herself and her parents. But she couldn't remember anything in two years before. The doctor said it was partial amnesia. They tried their very best, but nothing seemed to make her remember. And then business called, her family had to left the town. Having no choice, she left the place where her dear memories was lost, losing her chance to recover them as well._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"I'm sorry. But I can't remember, no matter how much I tried."

Kyouko's words brought nothing but shock to Yui's mind. The brunette sat dumbfounded, slowly intercepting the words that she just heard.

_'Kyouko... traffic accident... amnesia...!?'_

* * *

A/N: Hey, how was it? I would be like really content if you leave me review ( the word happy will be reserved for another occasion). So please, R&R, 'kay? As for those who really didn't understand anything (that would be rare), here is a short summary for you to catch up.

Kyouko moved away and then transferred back to Nanamori's Senior High. Yui for some reason, became a delinquent and bumped into Kyouko. Kyouko then later found Yui's crying because Kyouko didn't remembered her. That was when Kyouko slipped the information: she was hit by a car and forgot everything about two years before the accident.

^^ I will be waiting without expecting your reviews. Wrote this while listening to My Soul, Your Beats. Does anyone wants an Angel Beat's fanfiction?


	2. A start of something new!

Chapter 2 - A start of something new.

* * *

A/N: Alright, the second chapter to Sweet Delinquent. To be honest, I am not very good with English grammar so if you stumble through any errors in the process of reading this, I would be glad if you mention it in the reviews. No one is perfect after all, not even the word perfect itself.

Replying to the reviews:

qwertuip: Glad to see ya' like it. I'll try my best to give fast updates while maintaining the story's quality.

Mirakurun26: Then I suppose this can be count as a birthday gift (I can't give you anything else, anyway! But then, that is for your bf to worry about.) Happy birthday and enjoy the story.

And to everyone out there, I am glad you still enjoy seeing me here. Happy Reading~~~~~~ And please review, so that you can share that happiness with me.

As for [1]: That means "Cute!"

Finally, I knew I forgot something in the first chapter so I am just throwing it here. I own nothing. Nothing at all. Everything in this is completely, anything that similar to real life events is completely coincidental.

* * *

It took Yui like minutes to get a good grasp of what Kyouko was saying. Partial amnesia... forgetting everything in those years... That meant nothing else except for the fact that those two years disappeared without a trace from the blonde's memory. The events that happened in those years, as a result, vanished as well.

_'So... those memories are gone_ _now?' _

Yui asked herself that question as she recalled the sweet piece of memory in utter regret and shock.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_It was a rainy day of summer. Funami Yui was on her way home as her school just finished. Rain drops heavily poured down, pressuring her little arms holding the white, small umbrella. She walked slowly by herself, the thoughts about home just made her sick to her stomach. Her parents are fighting. Behind a façade the even a kid like herself could had seen through easily, they were fighting. And true to her words she said to herself, she didn't feel hurt, not one bit. She was a smart kid, despite her quietness. She knew every couple have to go through this stage, and her parents weren't an exception. She knew it would end, sooner or later. But she couldn't help but to let her heart ache every time she witness her mom and dad fighting. She was thinking about what she should do when she returned home, but a sound distracted her. It was a soft cry, a sound of pain under the coldness of the rain, a sound of loneliness, a sound that the brunette couldn't just simply ignore. She looked around, frantically searching for the source of that painful cry. After some little effort, she managed to locate it. A little girl, with average-length blonde hair and a slim, small body and a face that everyone would go "Kawaii[1]!" when they see it. She was really cute after all, despite all tears and rain water that was running along her cheeks. Her white blouse and skirt was all wet from the rain. The small girl was sitting on the grass, besides a tall tree. All alone. It was a scene that could have shaken anyone's heart. The brunette was nothing else but a person, so it was natural that she couldn't escape that. As she thought of how ironic life is - letting this cute little girl cry all alone in the rain, she dashed towards the girl, sharing her umbrella to cover the shaking blonde, and asked, almost like shouting. Her voice was still gentle thought, and filled with worries.  
_

_"Hey!? Why are you sitting here? What happened!?"_

_The girl looked up. Her eyes were red from the tears, and she couldn't held down the sniffing sounds as she spoke:_

_"They... sniff... took away my... stuffs... sniff..."_

_The kuudere knew right away what had happened. Primary school bullies, it was nothing else than that. As she took a glance at the blonde, she felt it clear, anger that boiled in her mind. She wanted to find those who did this to the girl, and tear them apart. However, in this kind of situation, if she were to did it, then she would be even more cruel to the girl than those bullies. She took the hand of the blonde and gently pulled her up._

_"What is your name? I'll take you home."_

_The gentle voice just like a goddess calmed the blonde down. The girl replied, still sniffing a little bit._

_"My name... sniff... is ... Kyouko... sniff"_

_"Alright, Kyouko-chan, we're going home, 'kay?"_

_And that was how they met. After taking the girl back to her home, Yui immediately talked to the girl's parents about the bullies problem. Without being said, it was dealt with easily by the two adults. And from that moments onward, they became friends. But of course, that wasn't all to it. Yui, for the first time in her life, knew what it's like to desire someone. The brunette, having her own problems as well, would be comforted by the blonde sometimes. And Yui had also learned that happiness of protecting someone important to you. More than all of that, Yui learned love. She loved Kyouko... That was until the blonde mysteriously moved away without any trace, any warning, any goodbye. She lost everything. The event made Yui so furious, it made the girl suffered so much that she swore in the name of God that she'll never love anyone again, she'll never get close to anyone again. And that was how she began to distance herself from everyone, to the point of skipping lessons and acting scary. Before she knew it, she became a delinquent in everyone eyes. A delinquent with no friends, that act rude to teachers and adult and doesn't care about anything or anyone. And soon enough, before she knew it, she was all alone. Just like the Kyouko she saved those days.  
_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

_'But then, everything disappeared, huh?'_

Yui said to herself sarcastically. Just when she actually meet her love again. When they met again in the morning, she thought that maybe the blonde had forgot her already. It had been more than 5 years since that day after all. She didn't expect to have to blonde forgetting everything, literaturely. Smiling bitterly to herself and her ironic luck, she got up and walked away from Kyouko. She had no more regrets. She met her again, and she knew why she left. After all, if the shy girl couldn't remember those things anymore then Yui would be no one but a stranger. That fact pierce the brunette's heart like a needle. That was why she decided to walk away. There was nothing more she can do.

"If you have forgotten already... then I am sorry that I had troubled you. I am just a stranger after all. I won't bother you again, so just forget me... Like you always did."

If they are were nothing more than strangers passing by each others lives, Kyouko wouldn't bother to let the girl go. But at the moment the word "stranger" entered her ears, something in her denied it. It could be her mind. It could be her heart. It could be her soul. She didn't know for sure, but something inside her screamed: "No!" at that. Something in her wanted to be more than that. No, to be precise, something in her wouldn't accept being a stranger. Something forced her, compelled her to answered.

"NO! STOP!"

"Huh?"

The shout shocked Yui, considering how unexpected it was. The kuudere thought it was the end of it, that Kyouko whom she loved will walk out her life, once and for all. But no, the girl didn't accept it. Maybe Yui was thinking too much, but the girl couldn't help to hope. Hoping that maybe Kyouko will suddenly remember. Hoping that Kyouko loves her too.

"What do you mean, no? You... d-don't remember me, don't you? You don't remember that we met before, don't you?"

Yui's voice was shaken as she asked. Kyouko slowly approached her, and for some reason, she even took the brunette's hand and clasped it tightly. The warm spread rapidly. The blonde's mouth slowly opened, and words flowed, as gently as Yui did in the past.

"I don't... But I think... we can start over, again. I would be happy being acquainted with you again. I want to be friends with you."

Kyouko was always a shy girl. She didn't know that she could had pulled off such an cheesy line with a smile on her lips. Well, technically, she was blushing, too, without knowing it. And of course, it wasn't what Yui expected. The raven haired girl widened her eyes in surprise. After a while, she softly close it. Impossible to contain her joy, she turned the distance between the both of them to zero and embraced the blonde. Kyouko flushed instantly, but she could clearly feel her heart sped up - for the first time in her life. Embarrassment filled her mind, making it difficult to feel the peacefulness that the hug brought her, but the blonde knew. She felt content, like she was in her place of the world. She couldn't understand those feelings, but it was too pleasant for her to thought about it more than she already did. The contact lasted for minutes, before Yui let go slowly. And then with a voice as soft as a whisper, she talked loud enough for the both of them to hear.

"Then... Nice to meet you. I am in your care this time."

Kyouko didn't know what Yui meant by this time. But then, she recognized Yui was referring to the past. She took a guess that maybe she had depended on the brunette in the past, but that was all she could do as headache attacked her again. Still, this one brought pleasant feelings to her mind. It was like she was reclaiming something hers. Some images flashed quickly through her mind. She saw the rainy sky in her mind.

_'But then, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore.'_

It was the past. The past doesn't matter. What matter was the fact that she met this girl, and she could be friends with her now. The past couldn't be changed. What matters is the present.

"I'll be glad to take care of you."

With that, they held each other again. It was a new beginning for them. A start of something new, but not that new for them. But of course, Yui's mind was still worrying over a thing. A thing that may seemed trivial to others, but was very important to the kuudere.

_'Still, I wonder if she will accept my love, this time?'_

* * *

A/N: That's all for the second chapter. I hoped you like it. And this chapter, is a message for all of you as well. Don't be haunt by the past. Move on. Your past sucks doesn't mean that your future will be. 'Kay? So, please R&R, and I would be like "Yay! Yay! I got a review! Gotta read it!" and jump around like a maniac. Seriously. That is how your review matters to me, so please review okay?


	3. Live with Kyouko!

Chapter 3 - The live with Kyouko!

* * *

A/N: Hey people, I'm here with chapter 3. I am quite busy recently, so the updates gonna be delayed a little. But don't worry, as I'll try my best to write them whenever I can.

Replying to the comments:

rubych4n: Yeah, that was meant to be a joke. But then, I realized it might be misleading, so I fixed it.

Mirakurun26: I can't say anything but thank you for supporting me.

* * *

Yui was walking on the usual way to school. But then, one could have said her face wasn't usual at all. She was smiling, for the first time in many years, she was smiling. Her face looked so happy that everyone who passed by gave her a glance. But she really didn't care about them. Because she was truly happy, being reunited with her love after so many years. There was a catch through, the girl didn't remember anything about the two years they spent together. However, the brunette didn't mind. Those memories were important to her, yes they were. But she can't just be obsessed with them forever. She'll build new memories with Kyouko, even better ones this time, that was what she thought. The girl walked to school, with that smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Kyouko, you just moved back here right? Where is your home?"

Yui was sitting next to Kyouko on the roof, they were having lunch together. It wasn't anything spectacular but some yakisoba bread the two girls bought just moments ago. However, eating them with Kyouko, the kuudere felt like she was enjoying the best kinds of food in the world. As the raven haired girl ate, she realized something. She didn't how Kyouko's lives was, after all those years not seeing each other. However, she didn't want to remind of what the blonde had been through anymore, as it might be hard for Kyouko. Moving away from town and not remembering anything, that would be horrible for anyone. That was why she figured out she should start with the present instead of the past. The girl smiled sweetly as she answered her.

"Eh? Ah, I am living alone. After all, I decided to move back here on my own accord. My parents still staying in that city for business."

Kyouko had been less shy when she's with Yui. The blonde wondered herself what was the reason, but she had the feeling that nothing could have harm her when she's with this brunette. An idea suddenly came to Yui's mind, making her blush furiously. She fidgeted a few moments before beginning to speak, stuttering wildly.

"Ano... Eto... Kyouko... I-I know this is sudden, but..."

"But?"

"W-Would you move in and live with me?"

Yui said in a rush voice. The brunette never thought she would have to say something so embarrassing in life. The suggestion made Kyouko's face flushed as well. The blonde hated living alone, that was a fact. However, living with Yui was something else. The thought had its own attractions. The idea of living together gave off a nostalgic feeling, even if the girls were just friends.

_'Or were we more than that, I wonder?'_

Kyouko couldn't but to wonder such things. After all, normal friends wouldn't act so close. Yui always acted like she's close to Kyouko, and the girl always treated Kyouko like an important person. And the calming feeling that she felt when she was near the girl existed for no more reason brought more doubts to Kyouko's mind. Thinking about all of that made Kyouko's heart hurt again. She could just ask Yui bluntly: "Hey, were we lovers?", but of course she could never find enough courage to do so. Nevertheless, Kyouko disliked to be alone, just like any person in this world. The girl nodded slightly after minutes of giving thought, and spoke sheepishly:

"I-I would love that..."

"Great, then we'll get your stuff after school, okay?"

There was a sigh of relief from Yui as all her tension released. Without being said, she was nervous, she was asking the girl she loved to move in and live together with her. After that...

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence covered them. Neither of them knew what to say as they were trapped in they own thoughts of each other. All of the very sudden, the door behind then was opened violently and two girls flew out. A blonde flat-chested petite girl and a big-breast aqua haired girl. And due to some unexplainable reasons, the taller girl was on top of the little one, both of them were flushing as they gazed each other. It seemed like they didn't aware of Kyouko and Yui's presence. Witnessing the scene, the used to be-childhood-friends went tomato red as well in the embarrassing situation. Unable to stand any longer, Yui cleared her throat, creating barely audible sound, but it was loud enough to caught to the girls's attention.

"Ahem."

The two girls took a glance at Yui and Kyouko and frantically pulled away from each other. They quickly got up and the big breasted girl started apologizing almost immidiately:

"I'm sorry! I thought nobody was here during lunch break."

"I won't say I told you so! You are being reckless recently, Hima-chan!"

"It's your fault for being cute, though."

"Hentai! Pervert!"

"Now now, your cheeks are puffing."

"Ah! Don't hug me so tight!"

And then their loving acts continued. As Kyouko watched the girl silently, she smiled. It truly was a heart-warming scene. The blonde turned to her side to see if Yui was feeling the same thing, but only to find the icy cold gaze from the brunette. Maybe she was mad because her time with Kyouko was intruded, or maybe it was her self-defense mechanism, but the raven haired girl was acting tough and delinquent-like again. Kyouko realized something that she hadn't noticed ever since she moved back. Yui didn't have a single friend, except for the blonde.

"I'm Kyouko, and this is Yui. What's your name?"

"I'm Himawari Furutani, and this is my lover, Sakurako Oohmuro. Calling us just by name would be fine, though."

"Who's your lover, baka?"

"That would be you."

"Let's us all be friends, okay?"

Yui's body twitched. The brunette quickly hid behind the blonde like cute animal as she whispered into the girl's ears.

"Hey, what are you thinking? I'm a delinquent, you know? They won't like to hang around with me."

Kyouko just grinned playfully when she heard that. And then, she bowed to Himawari and Sakurako, who was a little shocked by Yui's action.

"She might act a little cold, but she's actually very nice and sweet. So, please take care of us!"

"HEY! What are you thinking!?"

Yui flushed instantly at Kyouko's statement. The girl looked at Himawari and Sakurako, trying to figure something to lie to them.

"About that..."

But before Yui and Kyouko could say anything else, the two other girls just replied cheerfully.

"It is us who needs to be taken care of. We'll be good friends, okay? Kyouko-senpai, Yui-senpai!"

"Yes, let's be good friends!"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Yui shouted in faking annoyance. But as lunch break ended and everyone returned to class, she whispered to herself as she walked in the hallway.

_'Thank you, Kyouko.'_

* * *

A/N: This is the end of chapter 3. Please R&R okay? I supposed that Himawari and Sakurako were cute, but I'm not so sure. Some people likes both of them being tsundere. I am thinking about a plot-twist or a flag raising event next as Kyouko moved in to live with Yui, so please keep on reading.


	4. Memories and feelings

Chapter 4 - Memories and feelings.

* * *

A/N: Alright, sorry for not updating frequently. Those stupid games just keep distracting me ^^.

Replying to the comments:

Mirakurun26: I don't quite catch that. What did you mean?

qwertuip: Great, just what I need. Just kidding, I am happy to hear that.

Xbox 360 belongs to Microsoft company. PlayStation 3 is an intellectual property of Sony. Skyrim, Dishonored is a product of Bethesda studios. Crysis 3 is a product of Crytek. Core i7 is a CPU-line belongs to Intel. GeForce series and Geforce Titan are products of nVidia company. I don't own any of them. All rights are reserved.

* * *

Yui slowly opened her eyes as she sense something clinging tightly to her arms. Something spectacularly... warm... Sleepily rolling her head to her side, she spotted the familiar figure of the sweet blonde childhood friend, Kyouko. The cute girl had just moved in the day before, and the crazy storm that hit the city had cause quite a cold night, not to mention all the lightning and thunders. But Yui must thanks all of those, she truly must. Due to that, she had learned something new about Kyouko, a cute point of the blonde. The girl was afraid of the sound of the thunders. Yui chuckled as she recall the events of the night before. Kyouko grabbed on to her like the girl was on the edge of life and death, literaturely. Without being said, Yui comforted her friend immediately, something that both of them enjoyed very much. And they even got to sleep together. Right now, as the raven haired girl gazing at the lovely sleeping face of Kyouko, the girl felt an intense desire to kiss her friend.

_'So innocent, yet so charming...'_

And she did. The dark haired girl, without much of thoughts, closed the gaps between their lips. Warmth, content, happiness, fulfillment, all flooded into Yui. It was nothing more than a short, gentle kiss, yet it was nothing less than an elixir of positive feelings to the girl. Their lips met for no longer than just a few seconds. And then, just after Yui pulled away, Kyouko sulkily parted her eyelids.

"Awwa-wa-wa-"

"Good...ahhhhh...Good morning, Yui-chan."

Of course, Yui's face flushed instantly at Kyouko's eyes. The kuudere was flustered, knew of no way to act right. Kyouko looked at the friend whom she once forgotten, and blinked a couple of times, before acting a little surprise.

"Did something happened just now?"

Yui cold-sweated. What should she do? Should she lie about it? Or should she tell the girl the truth? Glancing at Kyouko's face, Yui found no sign of acting, as the girl showed a completely pure and innocent expression. Deciding that "There are things shouldn't be known!", Yui quickly lied, but still stammering a little over her words.

"N-No. A-Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't kiss you or anything like that!"

Damn! The raven haired girl mentally slapped herself. Saying it that way had no difference than confessing directly that they just kissed. However, the blonde seemed that she bought it as she asked back.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird. I felt something really good just now, so I thought it might be you."

The kuudere was about to lose it and get mad. However, she retained one tiny little bit of sanity inside herself and tried to distract her friend from the subject. It's not like she wanted to hide it or anything. It just that she didn't want to act rash. She couldn't help but to think what will happen if she were to confess, only to find out that Kyouko didn't like her back. The risk was too much to try. She didn't want be lonely again. The girl hated being lonely. Every time she were to be alone, she would always feel her heart tighten, and it really hurt. And then, she would ended up talking to herself, only to feel much more lonelier than before. Her parents never even tried to understand her, not a single time. Whenever they fight, they would just shift their angers on to her. In the end, she lost her trust in her parents. And as she lost Kyouko, she had no one to trust as well. She didn't want to fall prey to loneliness again. But still, she didn't want to be just friends, too. A conflict was raging inside her.

"Are you trying to say that I made you feel good? You sure are bold today."

"Ah! T-That's not it. Geez, Yui-chan you bully."

The distraction was a success, as the kuudere managed to get Kyouko's attention away. The girl was blushing like a ripe tomato. She was truly easy to be embarrassed.

"Do you want to get up?"

"...N-No... I want to stay like this for a while..."

But just as the blonde said so, her stomach rumbled loudly. The both girls stay awkwardly silent for a short moment, then...

"Fufufu... Let's get you something to eat!"

"Auuuuuu... Looks like I showed you something embarrassing again..."

"Now, let's get up!"

Yui offered Kyouko a hand. The blonde girl hesitated a little bit, before grabbing Yui's hand, face flushed.

* * *

After an hour, both girls were sitting next to each other in front of the dinning table, breathing like a hippo. The breakfast that Yui made was too luxurious for two people, and somehow the both of them got seriously full. Even though there are only two person, the brunette still made a traditional Japanese breakfast. In just thirty-minutes. She went all the way and cooked some miso-soup, used two eggs to make tamagoyaki and sacrifice a bunch of salted salmon to make a family meal.

"Man, I am full."

"You made too much, Yui-chan!"

The dark haired girl looked at her friend, and wondered what should they do for the rest of the day. They had a day off due to the storm, and thanks to the storm they couldn't go outside, even though they had a day off. Yui suddenly remembered something: the little blonde used to enjoy playing games with her. She doubted if that would somehow make Kyouko memories comeback again.

_'It's worth a shot.'_

"Hey Kyouko, do you like to play games."

"Y-Yes, but I'm not very good at it."

"It's alright, let's play together."

Yui led Kyouko to the living room. She had an Xbox 360, an PlayStation 3, and a PC powered by Core i7 with an GeForce Titan GPU. They could had played any game in the world. However, there was a catch. The games that Yui had in those power-horse weren't those that would actually be suitable for a girl like Kyouko. She got Crysis 3, Dishonored, Skyrim and many of the likes. Not to mention all of them were single-player games. The kuudere silently booted up the PC, searching for anything that was playable for both of them. Browsing over the files, she found something that she didn't know existed. A movie file, bearing the name of 4. Over curiosity, the girl opened the file. Almost instantly, the computer started playing.

_~Movie~_

_A little Kyouko was sitting next to a slightly taller Yui, as the blonde tried to pose in front of the camera. The both of them looked very happy, and they were holding hands closely._

_"Alright, this is a time capsule to our future versions of ourselves."_

_"A-A- Hello."_

_"If we would ever be separated and lose each other, this video will make us remembers each other right? It will make us being able to find each other!"_

_"T-That's right!"_

_"So, remember okay? I am Yui, and this is Kyouko. Don't forget!"_

_"I-I-I... love Yui, don't forget it, my future me!"_

_The last sentence was said by Kyouko in a small voice, but was loud enough to be audible. Yui embraced her friend and plant a kiss on her cheeks. And with that, the screen faded into black._

_~End of movie~_

Yui finally realized what was the video about. It was a game of their childhood, a sudden impulse for both of them. They were so important to each other, that Yui couldn't help to ask herself what would happen if one day, they were forced to part. That was why the video was made. As a memento to memorize each other. The dark haired girl turned over to see how her friend was reacting. The last sentence wasn't really good for their situation right now. However, the first thing that greeted her when she gazed at her friend was a smile. Kyouko was smiling.

"I remembered everything. I remembered you."

And just with that, the blonde hugged her friend, who went stiff because of the pleasant surprise.

"I remembered those memories about you, Yui."

_The question is, are the feelings still there in Kyouko's heart?_

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter. I wondered if I should let them confess in the next chapter, or to play it safe and slow. Please R&R and tell me what you think. If I were to play it slow, there will be a little bit more hurt/comfort, and I might be able to introduce Akari and Chinatsu. But I'm not so sure about that. There are people who are trying to keep my away from my computer without regarding of my opinions and thinking that they are doing something good for me. Fake, as they never even tried to understand me once. Life's harsh on me, like always. I sat and wrote this, feeling how ironic it was. I felt like I wrote about myself, adding the good stuff in the progress. I just felt like I am Yui without that Kyouko. Weird, if you ask me. Anyway, please please please please review, I beg you!


	5. Sweet Delinquent!

Chapter 5 - Sweet Delinquent!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the final chapter of Sweet Delinquent. After this, I'm gonna disappear for a while. It depends on God for how long it will be. Anyway, enjoy it. I don't own anything.

* * *

"I remembered everything."

Soft words. A gentle smile. A tight hug. The blonde remembered everything. Everything of the past, every memory being together with the brunette. The girl remembered how her friend save her. She remembered how they spent everyday together. Watching the video made Kyouko remembered. The girl almost instantly embraced her friend.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

A precious moment that Yui had always dreamed of. Kyouko didn't want to waste any more time. She had lost 6 years of life. Now she wanted to do a thing that she had always wanted to. She knew she had to do it now. She almost lost her chance , once. She wouldn't take the risk. She might lost Yui forever, if she were to hesitate this time.

"I love you."

The confession sent nothing less than joy and happiness into Yui's heart. The icy cold feeling that she had to cope with all those years disappeared. The girl flushed a little bit, but smiled nevertheless.

"Me too."

She repeated the sentence from before. It wasn't like she didn't have anything else to say. She just felt that it was enough of words she said. She closed the distance between them. The two of them kissed. A shy blonde and a sweet delinquent ended up together, in their rightful place.

* * *

A/N: That's all. I'll fade away now. Have a happy life everyone. I doubt if I'll see everyone again. Thank you for your support.


End file.
